


go to sea no more

by ska1224



Series: Requests [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, trans fjord, trans jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ska1224/pseuds/ska1224
Summary: feywild-nonbinary asked: "fjord trans .... (maybe fjord/jester being trans *together?)*"Fjord is a sailor and Jester is a priestess at a local port city.





	go to sea no more

**Author's Note:**

> fjorester but they’re both trans. kind of an au -- could be d&d or could be our world. i'm only on episode 28 but im so excited for sailor fjord. also using my homebrew godex for this [eyes emoji]

Fjord often saw her when heading to the temples.  She worked at a smaller temple, often wearing silk dresses in some shade of bright green.  He could see silver and gold jewelry glint on her fingers and ears, even from the distant path he was on.  She was often bouncing around excitedly, talking animatedly with her hands and her whole body leaning into whatever conversation she was in.  There was another temple text to hers, large, black, and dark. Some sort of death god, if he had to take a guess. A priest with long, black hair and loose clothes that were just as dark often came to talk to her.  The past few times Fjord had walked by, they’d been having some sort of little prank war. In quieter moments, he saw her sitting on the steps, doodling in a little book. On his last trip to this particular port city, he learned her name was Jester and she was a renowned priestess of The Traveler. 

So it was to his great surprise when he saw her at the temple of Mazu.

Glancing around, he saw that the temple was mostly empty. He stood in the entryway to the temple, glancing around, then at her, then around, then at her, then around, then at--wait where’d she go?

A tap on his shoulder caused him to start and he jumped a foot back.  A peal of laughter rung out as Fjord turned to see her standing before him.

“Hello, Mr. Sea Man!” her blue eyes glinted mischievously. “My name is Jester, I’m a priestess for The Traveler, and I’ve seen that you always come to this temple, but you don’t have any symbols of this godex on you!  My friend Molly would say I’m being nosy, but I just had to know why you come here?”

She rocked up onto her tippy toes, her face an inch away from his.  Fjord laughed awkwardly and put his hands onto her shoulders, pushing her down and a comfortable distance away from him. 

“I’m Fjord.  I’m a sailor and we’re a little superstitious.  Mazu’s the patron godex of this port city, of fluidity and the sea, so some of us pray to them for safe passage.  There’s also a few… personal reasons. Since you don’t seem to mind nosy much, what’s a priestess of another god doin’ here?”

She stuck her tongue out in thought and narrowed her eyes, as if debating whether or not to tell him something.  

“Mazu is the godex of fluidity.  It was through their healers that I was able to make some… changes to my appearance.  I come by here often to thank and spend time with them.”

Fjord’s awkward demeanor seemed to melt away.  “They helped me too. Well, some healers from a different city.  But they were Mazu’s too.”

Jester’s entire face lit up, and she threw her arms around Fjord’s neck, causing a blush to spread up his neck and cheeks.

“How long are you in town, Mr. Sea Man?”

“For another coupla weeks, maybe more dependin’ on how fast the captain can find work.  Why?”

“That’s fantastic!  That’s enough time to show you around the city!  Also you can come to The Traveler's temple and also maybe meet my friends!”

Fjord laughed and patted her back.  “If that would make you happy. Besides, I didn’t have much else planned besides hangin’ out at the tavern.”

She smiled up at him, her eyes crinkled shut in happiness.  His heart skipped a beat. Fjord would be okay if the captain didn’t find work for awhile if it meant spending more time with her.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "go to sea no more" by the dublineers. hope u enjoyed this unedited mess :^)


End file.
